


Unordnung ist das halbe Leben

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Male Friendship, Season/Series 07
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jacks Wohnung hat die Weihnachtsparty stattgefunden. Jetzt muss irgendjemand aufräumen helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unordnung ist das halbe Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 7 nach „Orpheus“ 
> 
> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta!

In diesem Jahr hatte O’Neill das Weihnachtsessen in seinem Haus ausgerichtet. Der Colonel hatte zwar im Vorfeld gegrummelt, dass er das überhaupt nicht bräuchte, dass das alles veraltete Traditionen seien, aber er war gleichzeitig derjenige, der den größten Baum seit Jahren im Wohnzimmer stehen hatte und für Cassie die volle Ausrüstung an Weihnachtsdekoration hervorgekramt hatte. Selbst wenn Cassie inzwischen schon ein Teenager war und dieses Jahr sogar von ihrem derzeitigen Freund vorzeitig abgeholt wurde, da sie noch auf ein paar Stunden mit zu seinen Eltern gehen wollte. 

`Verdammt, so groß war sie inzwischen schon geworden´, musste Jack denken. Da spielte tatsächlich schon ein anderer Junge – Mann wollte er dieses kaum siebzehnjährige, schlaksige Exemplar der männlichen Gattung nun doch nicht nennen – inzwischen die erste Geige in Cassies Leben. „Onkel Jack“ war auf den Rang dahinter verwiesen worden. 

Er hatte sich den Burschen allerdings mal genau angeschaut, als er da vor seiner Haustür gestanden und leicht stotternd nach Cassie gefragt hatte. Für einen Moment war er versucht gewesen, ihn mit einem Colonel-Blick aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dann war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen, dass er kaum älter gewesen war, als er Sara kennen gelernt hatte. Wer weiß, wie ihr Leben weiter gegangen wäre, wenn Saras Vater ihn von der Schwelle weggeekelt hätte.   
So hatte er Cassie mit guten Wünschen und zwei, drei klitzekleinen Ermahnungen ziehen lassen und war wieder zu seinem Eierpunsch und dem mit Essen überladenen Esszimmertisch zurückgekehrt. 

Mit schmunzelndem Wohlwollen sah Jack, dass Janet ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt, da ihre Tochter nicht mehr da war, auf Daniel verlagert hatte und ihn dazu ermunterte, doch noch ein Stück von dem köstlichen Kuchen in sich hineinzustopfen. Teal’c unterhielt sich mit Walter, Siler und Ferretti und Sam plauderte mit General Hammond und Bra’tac. 

Ja, sie waren endlich wieder komplett – all den unechten Göttern sei Dank! Daniel hatte sein Zwischenspiel auf der höheren Ebene beendet und war vor ein paar Monaten wieder in Fleisch und Blut zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Teal’c und Bra’tac hatte sich wieder von den Strapazen auf Erebus erholt.   
Es war ein deutlich besseres Weihnachtsfest als das letzte. Kein Vergleich. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Jack sich strikt geweigert auch nur ein gemeinsames Essen in Betracht zu ziehen, so bodenlos war ihm das Loch erschienen, das Daniels Abwesenheit gerissen hatte.

Doch jetzt hatten es diese Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen, geschafft, sein Wohnzimmer, seinen Essbereich und seine Küche in ein weihnachtliches Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln. Überall stapelten sich leere Kartons, lagen zerrissene Geschenkpapiere und zerknüllte Schleifen herum. Klebrige Gläser waren über die wenigen freien Stellen auf dem Tisch und dem Boden verteilt. Es sah aus, wie nach einem Mini-Tornado und Jack war froh darüber. Endlich wieder Leben im Haus. Lachen, Scherzen und angeregte Diskussionen. 

Jack holte den wirklich guten Whiskey aus dem Barschrank und spendierte noch eine Runde von dem edlen und teuren Zeug.   
„Für mich nicht mehr, danke“, meinte Daniel und bedeckte sein Glas mit der Hand. „Ich muss gleich noch fahren. Ich habe versprochen Teal’c zurückzubringen.“   
„Na schön. Und Sie, General?“   
Hammond hielt ihm das Glas auffordernd entgegen. „Da Dr. Jackson auch mich heimfahren wird, geben Sie mir noch einen Schluck von dem guten Tropfen. Man wird ja nicht jünger.“   
Auch Sam hielt ihr Glas noch einmal hin, und Daniel fragte sich, ob er wohl auch für sie das Taxi spielen durfte. Nicht, dass das ein Problem wäre, nur wäre er gerne vorher gefragt worden. 

Aber schon eine Stunde später merkte Daniel, dass Sam einen anderen Plan verfolgte. Nein, er wusste nicht einmal, ob das ein Plan war, oder ob sie das ganz spontan entschieden hatte. Jedenfalls bot sich Sam an, dem Colonel beim Aufräumen und Saubermachen zu helfen, als die anderen in eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung verfallen waren.   
Während Daniel den Reißverschluss seines Anoraks hochzog und aus dem Haufen von Schals und Handschuhen seine heraussuchte, hörte er, wie Jack und Sam diskutierten. 

„Nicht nötig, Carter. Das mache ich morgen schon in Ruhe.“   
„Sie wollen doch wohl morgen nicht zu so einem Wohnzimmer aufstehen müssen?“, lachte sie in gespieltem Entsetzen.   
Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Haben Sie Angst, dass mich dann der Schlag trifft? Da bin ich Schlimmeres aus meiner Jugend gewohnt.“   
„Aber …“   
General Hammonds Stimme riss Daniel aus seiner Lauscherei. „Kommen Sie, mein Junge? Teal’c und ich sind abreisefertig.“  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Er folgte dem General nach draußen. Die anderen Gäste ließen auch gerade ihre Wagen an, und so stand nur noch Sams Wagen in Jacks Einfahrt, als Daniel hinter Sergeant Siler auf die Straße bog. 

Wieso hatte er nur zugestimmt, den Chauffeur zu spielen? Sonst könnte er jetzt Jack beim Aufräumen helfen. Könnte noch ein halbes Stündchen in seiner Gegenwart und seinem Haus, das ihm nach diesem Jahr Abwesenheit immer noch so vertraut und doch auch ein wenig fremd war, verbringen. Größere Ansprüche stellte er ja gar nicht. Er hatte vor seiner Zeit mit Oma Desala nicht den Mut aufgebracht, Jack von seinen Gefühlen für ihn zu berichten, er tat es nach diesem einen Jahr immer noch nicht. Aber die bloße Tatsache, dass er Jack jetzt wieder auf einer täglichen Basis sehen konnte, dass sie wieder gemeinsam miteinander auf Mission gingen, dass er sich hier „unten“ wohler fühlte als da „oben“ – das reichte ihm schon. 

Als erstes setzte Daniel den General bei sich ab, dann fuhr er Teal’c noch bis zur Einfahrt des Mountain. Auf der Rückfahrt zu seiner Wohnung ließ er sich noch etwas mit Weihnachtsmusik bedudeln. 

Daniel verstand Sam nicht. Sie hatte ein ganzes Jahr lang Zeit gehabt, den Colonel zu trösten, ihm die Vertraute und Freundin zu sein, seinen Posten einzunehmen, den Jonas nach so kurzer einfach noch nicht innehaben konnte und hatte das nicht ausgenutzt. Doch kaum, dass er zurück war, suchte sie diesen Moment des Privaten mit Jack? Wollte sie ihm, Daniel, damit etwas deutlich machen? Hatte sie gespürt oder gesehen, dass einer der Gründe für seine Rückkehr Jack gewesen war? War da so etwas wie weibliche Intuition im Spiel? 

Daniel wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er verdammt unglücklich darüber war, dass Sam die Gelegenheit so perfekt genutzt hatte. Dann wieder schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selber. Er war ja schlimmer als jeder Verschwörungstheoretiker! Nur weil Sam angeboten hatte, noch ein wenig Dreck zu beseitigen, sah er schon sechs Jahre professionelle Zusammenarbeit in Luft aufgehen? Unsinn. Alles Hirngespinste. 

Daheim angekommen, wurde ihm bewusst, wie anheimelnd und gemütlich Jacks Wohnung mit den ganzen Dekorationen und den gutgelaunten Freunden darin gewirkt hatte. Daniel hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht auch nur eine einzige Kerze aufzustellen, entsprechend nüchtern und alltäglich wirkte sein Zuhause. Gut, dass Jack ihnen diesen Weihnachtstag geschenkt hatte! 

Daniel ging zu Bett, zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch, schnappte sich irgendein Buch, das auf seinem Nachtschränkchen immer griffbereit lag, und begann zu lesen. Er würde jetzt nicht mehr daran denken. Nicht eine Sekunde. So aufregend war es nun auch nicht, gemeinsam ein schmutziges Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Dann lauschten seine Gedanken dem Wort „gemeinsam“ nach und er spürte Schwermut heranbranden. Mit entschiedenem Schwung rückte Daniel die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und begann den Aufsatz über die neuesten Erkenntnisse bezüglich der Astronomie bei den Kelten zu lesen.

\-----------------------------------------------

Als Daniel am nächsten Morgen sein Handy suchte, um im SGC anzurufen und sich nach einer Reihe von Altertumsbestimmungen zu erkundigen, musste er feststellen, dass er es nicht finden konnte. Er runzelte die Brauen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er es am Vortag mit zur Weihnachtsfeier genommen hatte. 

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein! Er hatte es auf das Schränkchen in Jacks Diele gelegt, zu seinem Portemonnaie. Und richtig, ein kurzes Suchen enthüllte, dass er auch seine Geldbörse nicht finden konnte. Die beiden Sachen hatte er wohl, als Hammond ihn so zur Eile gedrängt hatte, schlichtweg vergessen.  
Mist.   
Das war nun keine Katastrophe, aber da waren auch seine Wagenpapiere drin und sein Mitarbeiterausweis für die Schranke am Parkplatz des Mountain. Wenn er sich also dort nicht mit dem prinzipienreitenden Wachmann anlegen wollte, dann sollte er zusehen, dass er die beiden Sachen heute noch zurückbekäme, bevor er sie morgen wieder bräuchte. 

Da blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Jack einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. `Ach ja, und wenn das Sam gemacht hätte, hättest du ihr wieder Absicht unterstellt´, gab seine innere Stimme zu bedenken. Er debattierte ein wenig mit sich selbst, hatte sich aber schon fast eingeredet, dass er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht hatte, als er zwanzig Minuten später dabei war, in die Einfahrt zu Jacks Haus einzubiegen. 

Dort stand immer noch Sams Wagen. 

Im ersten Moment war er völlig perplex, denn dieser Anblick „durfte“ nicht sein! Er hatte sich doch gerade so mühsam überzeugt, dass da nichts war! Geschockt und völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, blieb er noch einen Moment hinter dem Lenkrad sitzen und stieg nicht aus. 

Sam. Sam hatte die Nacht in Jacks Haus verbracht. Und wenn er Jacks Haus dachte, konnte er bestimmt auch gleich Jacks Bett denken, obwohl die Bilder ihm dazu nicht leicht fielen. Sie fühlten sich so falsch an. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte er daran mal arbeiten, das schien die neue Wahrheit zu sein. Dann war es also raus, er hatte jetzt ganz offiziell keine Chance mehr. Ein Hauch von Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Jack würde nun nie erfahren, was er ihm schon mehrmals beinahe, aber eben nie ganz, gestanden hätte. Für Jack würde er sein bester Freund bleiben und nicht mehr. 

Scheiße. Die momentane Erleichterung, dass er nichts gestanden hatte, das nur auf Unglauben oder Ablehnung gestoßen wäre, machte Enttäuschung Platz. Gott, Jack würde ihn niemals als etwas anderes als seinen Freund umarmen – und das nur, weil er es nicht ein Mal, nicht ein einziges Mal, mit der Wahrheit probiert hatte! 

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, es langsam angehen zu können. Dass er alle Zeit der Welt hätte, erst wieder zu sich selber zu finden, seinen Platz zu finden, sein Leben zurückzubekommen, ehe er neue, weitreichende Entscheidungen treffen musste. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt – und nun war es schon wieder vorbei. 

Daniel konnte nicht anders, er spürte Wut auf Sam in sich hochsteigen. Natürlich war sie nicht allein daran „Schuld“, aber er wollte Jack keine Schuld geben und so blieb nur sie übrig. Es war Daniel deutlich bewusst, dass er hier jetzt ganz entschieden simplifizierte. Er wünschte sich einen Moment, er wäre etwas weniger analytisch, dann hätte er seinen Zorn auf Sam mehr genießen können und sich nicht gleichzeitig sagen gehört, dass er im Unrecht war. Und das war er, wenn er es sich so einfach machte. 

Daniel legte für ein paar Sekunden die Stirn gegen das kühle Lenkrad. Sollte er einfach heimfahren und Jack telefonisch bitten, Handy und Portemonnaie am nächsten Morgen vor der Arbeit bei ihm vorbeizubringen? Aber wie lange würden sie dann noch mit Vermutungen und nicht gefragten Fragen um einander herumtanzen? Wäre es nicht leichter, er würde jetzt einfach dort hinein marschieren, die beiden in flagranti erwischen, so dass jedes Leugnen zwecklos war? 

Und wieder fragte er sich, ob sein Handeln wirklich nur von edlen Motiven diktiert wurde? Oder ob er sich hier etwas schönredete und in Wahrheit doch eine gehörige Portion Schäbigkeit dabei war, weil er sie gerne erwischen „wollte“, um dann ihre gestammelten Rechtfertigungen zu hören? 

Daniel stieg aus dem Wagen aus und trat zur Haustür. Er klingelte. Kurz. Ganz kurz, so dass man es durchaus überhören konnte und hatte im selben Moment seinen Ersatzschlüssel zur Hand. Noch einen Augenblick zögerte er, dann flüsterte er sich selbst zu: „Du hast auch mal das Recht, eigennützig zu sein.“ Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und schob die Haustür auf. 

Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Flur hinein. Oh, zu sehr viel Aufräumarbeiten schienen sie ja gestern nicht mehr gekommen zu sein, musste Daniel sarkastisch denken, als sein Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer ging. Das sah noch verdammt unordentlich aus. 

„Daniel?“ 

Erschrocken fuhr Daniel herum und sah Jack, der sich gerade mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte, mit einem viel zu großen, ausgeleierten Sweatshirt und einer alten Jeans aus dem Badezimmer kommen.   
„Jack. Hi. Äh … sieht so aus, als hättest du das Klingeln nicht gehört.“  
„Sieht so aus.“ 

Daniel lauschte angestrengt, ob er irgendwo Sam herumhantieren hörte, aber er konnte kein weiteres Geräusch ausmachen. Vielleicht schlief sie noch. 

„Daniel?“ Mit einem schiefen Grinsen trat Jack noch einen Schritt auf Daniel zu, der vor sich hinstierte. „Hallo?“ Er wuschelte einmal mit seiner Hand vor Daniels Gesicht hin und her, als würde er etwas, wahrscheinlich dicke Spinnweben, wegwischen. „Was ist los?“   
„Handy. Ich meine, ich habe mein Handy gestern vergessen“, verbesserte sich Daniel rasch. „Und mein Portemonnaie.“

Hörte sich das nicht nach einem Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer an? Und hieß das dann, dass sie zusammen geduscht hatten? Das…

„Daniel? Bist du sicher, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist?“, fragte Jack besorgt und legte fürsorglich eine Hand auf Daniels Oberarm.   
„Dort ist die Karte für die Schranke drin“, platzte Daniel raus, der sich ermahnte, aufmerksamer zu sein. „Ich komme sonst morgen nicht auf den Parkplatz. Ich meine …“

Das war doch definitiv ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer! Kein Zweifel, da lief Wasser! 

Jacks Griff um Daniels Arm wurde zupackender. Er zog den jüngeren Mann mit sich in die Küche, wo schon die Kaffeemaschine vor sich hingluckerte. Jack schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Du bist ja wie in Trance! Ich bin nur froh, dass du unfallfrei bis hierher gekommen bist in deinem Zustand!" Er drückte Daniel einen Kaffeebecher in die Hand und beförderte Archäologe und Kaffee zusammen auf den nächstbesten Stuhl im Essbereich.

Nachdem Daniel einen Schluck genommen hatte, fragte Jack noch einmal: „Also, was ist jetzt wirklich los, Daniel?“   
„Warum ist es hier noch so unordentlich?“ Daniels Blick wanderte über das Chaos im Wohnzimmer, das im Tageslicht viel trostloser ausschaute als am Abend vorher im Kerzenlicht.   
„Weil ich noch nicht aufgeräumt habe, vielleicht?“, erwiderte Jack leicht patzig. "Vielleicht solltest mal einen kleinen Blick in dein eigenes Warenlager für außerirdischen Krempel werfen, das du so hochtrabend „Büro“ nennst, bevor du solche Fragen stellst!"

„Aber Sam?“   
„Ich konnte Carter davon überzeugen, ein Taxi zu nehmen, ehe sie noch eine weitere Girlande von der Wand geholt hat.“ Mit seinem Kinn machte Jack eine Bewegung auf das Fenster zu, wo eine der rot-grünen Weihnachtsgirlanden an der einen Seite ausgerissen war und traurig Richtung Boden hing.   
„Die Koordination unserer geschätzten Kollegin war gestern Abend nicht mehr auf dem gewohnt hohen Niveau“, grinste Jack. 

Daniels Herzschlag begann zu rasen. Sam war nicht da geblieben. Sie war nach Hause gefahren. Das Auto in der Einfahrt bedeutete gar nichts. Noch war alles offen. Sie war nicht bei Jack geblieben. Sie waren nicht im Bett gewesen. Sie hatten nicht …. 

Jack war inzwischen wirklich besorgt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Alien-Virus Daniel befallen haben mochte, zumal die letzte Mission schon einige Zeit zurück lag. Aber diese immer wiederkehrende völlige Geistesabwesenheit machte ihm Sorgen. Er hoffte nicht, dass die Orientierungslosigkeit und teilweise Amnesie der letzten Wochen, die ein Überbleibsel seines „Abstiegs“ waren, aus irgendeinem Grund wieder zurückkäme. Es hatte zu wehgetan, Jim genannt zu werden. Er legte Daniel eine Hand auf die Stirn, um zu fühlen, ob er Fieber hatte und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln dafür. 

Daniel, der alle Fakten für sich sortiert hatte, fühlte es in seinem Innern brodeln, als ob er kurz vor dem Explodieren stünde. Jacks Hand auf seiner Stirn, der Weg, der eventuell noch für ihn offen war, keine Sam ... Ein Glücksgefühl und ein Gefühl der absoluten Erleichterung rauschten durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn die Hände, die den Kaffeebecher hielten, zu Fäusten ballen und seine Zähne fest aufeinander beißen, so dass er nicht mit irgendetwas hervorplatzen würde. Nur das Lächeln, das bestimmt idiotisch aussah, da er es mit aller Macht zu stoppen versuchte, ehe es zu breit wurde, konnte er nicht verhindern. 

Er … er musste sich bewegen, musste irgendetwas tun, sonst würde er noch verrückt! 

Daniel sprang auf und fragte voller Unternehmungsgeist: „Womit kann ich anfangen?“ Er machte eine umfassende Bewegung, die das ganze Wohnzimmer einschloss und hätte beinahe etwas von seinem Kaffee verschüttet. Schnell trank er den Rest aus, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück und schaute Jack erwartungsvoll an. 

„Du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“ Jack hatte für einen Augenblick das Glück und die Begeisterung in Daniels Blick gesehen, die der Wissenschaftler früher viel öfter irgendwelchen geschichtlichen Entdeckungen entgegengebracht hatte. Und die er schmerzlich vermisst hatte in den letzten Wochen.  
„Mir ist es selten besser gegangen!“, versicherte Daniel ihm schnell im Brustton der Überzeugung. 

Noch schaute Jack leicht misstrauisch, Daniels Augen glitzerten verdächtig, aber der Enthusiasmus war schon eher Daniels Ding als diese Tagträumerei und so gab Jack nach. „Wenn du dir wirklich damit deinen Sonntag ruinieren willst, dann kannst du mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr, das überall herumsteht, anfangen. Wenn wir alles Zerbrechliche weghaben, tun wir uns leichter mit dem Aufräumen.“   
„Gut.“ Daniel zog endlich seinen Anorak aus, hängte ihn über die Lehne eines Stuhls und ging die paar Stufen ins Wohnzimmer herunter. Voller Eifer machte er sich auf die Jagd nach Gläsern, Tellern und Bestecken. 

Jack half ihm dabei. Sie räumten alles in die Spülmaschine und plauderten über die Geschenke, die es am Abend vorher gegeben hatte, über das Essen und was man davon noch einfrieren konnte. 

„Den Reis auf jeden Fall“, meinte Daniel. „Den kannst du dann in eine Suppe werfen oder als Grundlage für ein Risotto nehmen.“   
„Risotto, Daniel? Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass du Ahnung vom Kochen hast?“   
Daniel lachte. „Sha’re hat alles Risotto genannt, in dem sie Reste verarbeiten konnte. Das war ihre Umschreibung dafür, dass es leider nichts anderes mehr zu essen gab.“   
Erstaunt wollte Jack wissen: „Gab’s denn Reis auf Abydos?“   
„Natürlich nicht. Irgend so ein heimisches Getreide, das mit viel gutem Willen an Reis erinnerte. Sie mochte einfach den Namen.“ Daniel wurde ernster und hielt in der Bewegung inne. 

Abydos. 

Plötzlich standen Bilder aus der Heimatwelt seiner verstorbenen Frau wieder vor seinen Augen. Glückliche, witzige und nachdenkenswerte Bilder von vor vielen Jahren und verschwommene, gewalttätige Bilder von kurz vor der Vernichtung.   
„Glaubst du, dass Ska’ara und all die anderen ihren Frieden gefunden haben?“ Daniel hatte praktisch keine Erinnerungen mehr an den Kampf mit Anubis und die überraschende Rettung der Abydoner, aber er hatte alles in den Missionsberichten nachgelesen. 

„Ja, Daniel, das glaube ich.“ In Jacks Worten lag kein Zweifel. Die Abydonier waren ohne eigenes Verschulden zum Spielball in der intergalaktischen Politik geworden, aber so wie er sie einschätzte, würden sie mit dem Aufstieg schon klarkommen.   
„Warum? Ich habe es dort … oben“, er deute mit dem Finger gegen die Zimmerdecke, „auch nicht ausgehalten.“ 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist aber auch etwas anderes. Ich meine, für die Leute auf Abydos hat es immer nur ihren Planeten gegeben. Sicher, sie kannten – leider – die Goa’uld, wussten, dass sie mal von der Erde dorthin verschleppt worden sind, aber sie haben nie wirklich in kosmischen Maßstäben gedacht.“   
„Ich schon?“ Daniel wischte ein paar Krümel vom Tisch und schaute dann Jack an.   
„Etwa nicht? Das war doch der Grund, warum sie dich aus dem Fanclub rausgeschmissen haben.“ 

Jack musterte ihn interessiert. Er hatte sich schon oft gedacht, dass es für einen mitfühlenden Mann, der gerne Theorien mit voller Leidenschaft vertrat, moralische Standpunkte bezog und auch verteidigte, nicht leicht gewesen sein konnte, auf eine bloße Zuschauerrolle verbannt worden zu sein. 

„Ja …“, stimmte Daniel zögerlich zu. Diese Nicht-Einmischungspolitik war für ihn am Schwersten gewesen. All das Wissen, die Erkenntnisse vor Augen und er konnte nichts davon anwenden. Er hatte zum ersten Mal gespürt, wie leer und kalt, ja, wie lebensverachtend reines Wissen sein konnte. „Ja, du hast wohl Recht.“ 

Jack, der merkte, dass Daniel nicht voll hinter dieser zustimmenden Aussage stand, bohrte weiter. „Was noch? Hast du etwa meine prickelnde Gesellschaft vermisst?“ Er lachte – und wenn es gekünstelt klang, dann lag das sicher nur an seinen eigenen Ohren. 

`Auf den Punkt genau, Jack, und du hast es noch nicht einmal gemerkt´. Laut sagte Daniel: „Und wenn es so gewesen wäre?“ 

Jack, der gerade dabei war, ein paar Gläser in den Hängeschrank zu stellen, hielt in der Bewegung inne und wendete sich Daniel zu. „Dann wären wir schon zwei.“ 

Jack hatte Daniel zwar schon andeutungsweise einmal kurz mitgeteilt, dass er glücklich war, ihn wieder im Team zu haben. Aber da ihm erst gestern Abend aufgegangen war, wie froh er wirklich war und wie falsch es sich ohne Daniel angefühlt hatte, dachte er, er könnte es noch einmal wiederholen.  
„Du hast mich vermisst?“ Unsicher spielten Daniels Finger mit dem Griff des Kühlschranks. 

„Yep, habe ich.“ Jack stellte die Gläser ab und schloss den Schrank. „Ich meine, niemand hat richtig mit mir gestritten und Grinse-Backe …“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in einem Schulterzucken verklingen.   
„Jonas ist kein schlechter Kerl. Er hat sich direkt in die Feuerlinie geworfen, als …“ 

„Wie heroisch!“ Jack schnaubte abschätzig. „Ja, er hat einen Arm in der Schlinge davon getragen. Du aber“, er tippte Daniel mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, „bist für ihn und sein undankbares Volk gestorben. Und jetzt keine Spitzfindigkeiten. Für uns hat es sich so angefühlt. Du warst weg und keiner wusste, wann und ob du je wiederkommen würdest.“ Sein Finger hämmerte jedes dieser Worte in Daniels Herz.   
„Ich …“  
„Verdammt, Daniel.“ 

Jack war wütend. Wütend, dass Daniel auch nur daran dachte, Jonas mit sich gleichzusetzen und wütend auf die Vergangenheit, die sich nicht ändern ließ. “Das einzig Gute, das dieser beschissene Tok’ra-Symbiont bewirkt hat, ist, dass ich nach Ba’al wusste, dass du tatsächlich … irgendwie …“, er suchte nach Worten, „… noch Anteil an unserem Leben hast.“ Jack zog seine Hand zurück. Und mit mehr Wucht als nötig gewesen wäre, schmiss er einige unbenutzte Bestecke in die Schublade, die er anschließend zuknallte. 

Daniel starrte Jack an. Oh Gott, wenn Jack selbst einer solchen Sache wie Ba’als Folterung und seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit der Situation gegenüber – die er im Anschluss mehr als einmal verflucht hatte – Trost abgewinnen konnte, musste er schon verflucht sehnsüchtig auf ein Lebenssignal gewartet haben.   
„Es … es tut mir Leid“, stammelte er hilflos, ihm wollten keine rechten Worte einfallen, die, angesichts dessen, was Jack durchlitten hatte, nicht nur banal geklungen hätten. „Ich …“  
„Hey, du hast die Regeln nicht gemacht“, unterbrach ihn Jack, um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht.   
„Ich hätte mich früher auflehnen sollen! Stattdessen habe ich Prinzipien verteidigt, die ich selbst nicht ganz glaubte, nicht ganz verstand!“, entgegnete Daniel noch im Rückblick zornig. 

Jack blieb bei seinem leichten Tonfall. „Das ist doch nichts Neues. Das Nicht-alles-Verstehen, meine ich.“   
„Nein, es zieht sich durch unser Leben wie ein roter Faden, nicht wahr?“ Wenn Jack in bedeutungsschweren Sätzen reden konnte, konnte Daniel das auch. Er nahm Jack die Schüssel mit dem Reis aus der Hand und öffnete den Kühlschrank. 

Ehm … worauf wollte Daniel mit dem Satz hinaus? Jack lehnte gegen die gleichmäßig gluckernde Spülmaschine und schaute nachdenklich zu, wie Daniel im Kühlschrank Dinge hin und herräumte, um Platz für die Schüssel zu schaffen. Was verstand er gerade nicht? Oder war das mehr auf Daniel selbst als auf ihn gemünzt?   
„Irgendwas Bestimmtes, was ich nicht verstehe?“, erkundigte sich Jack endlich, als ihn das Grübeln nicht weiterbrachte und reichte Daniel eine angebrochene Flasche Weißwein an.   
Sie war glitschig, weil offensichtlich jemand Fettfinger gehabt hatte, als er sie das letzte Mal berührt hatte und so wäre sie Daniel beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht. Jack versuchte sie zu schnappen, Daniel griff ebenfalls erneut zu und ihre Finger lagen für einen Moment übereinander auf dem Etikett. 

Eine Berührung. Winzig zwar, aber mehr Körperkontakt – von den medizinischen Untersuchungen einmal abgesehen – als Daniel in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatte. Es ging Daniel durch und durch. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er musste etwas ändern. Er würde mit Jacks Frage anfangen und sie ausführlicher, als es Jack wohl erwartete, beantworten. 

„Ja, etwas Bestimmtes.“ Daniel starrte auf ihre Finger, ehe er die Flasche wegräumte. Alles könnte er Jack unter keinen Umständen sagen, aber vielleicht gelang es ihm, etwas von der besonderen Freundschaft zu retten, die sie beide früher verbunden hatte. Vielleicht würden sie es wieder schaffen, etwas, nur ein ganz klein wenig, mehr zu sein, als bloße Arbeitskollegen. Jack hatte ja schließlich Andeutungen gemacht, dass er ähnlich empfand. Daniel gab sich einen Ruck. 

Er schloss die Kühlschranktür, wendete sich zu Jack um und zwang sich möglichst ruhig zu sagen: „Weißt du, was ich als körperloses Wesen mit am meisten vermisst habe?“   
„Uhm … einen riesigen Pott dampfenden Kaffee?“   
Daniel grinste. „Das auch. Obwohl sie schon so tun können, als würden sie essen und trinken. Keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert, ob das nur Projektionen sind.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine theoretisch …“   
„Was hast du noch mehr vermisst als Kaffee?“, holte ihn Jack wieder zur Ausgangsfrage zurück. So schnell würde er ihn jetzt nicht vom Haken lassen. Dieses Gespräch war längst überfällig.

„Nun … das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd …“ Daniel war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, warum er damit angefangen hatte. Und ausgerechnet Jack gegenüber.   
Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Raus damit, was immer es ist.“   
Ja, das war der Jack, den er vermisst hatte. Daniel legte seine Hand über Jacks Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Das hier“, meinte er schlicht und hoffte, dass ein so taktiler Mensch wie Jack ihn verstehen würde.   
Er hatte Jack richtig eingeschätzt. „Berührungen? Okay, das macht Sinn. Schließlich konnte ich meinen Schuh durch dich hindurch werfen.“   
„Du hast einen Schuh durch mich geworfen?“   
„Eine längere Geschichte. Erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.“ 

Dann gab sich Jack einen Ruck. „Berührungen also“, murmelte er und zog Daniel in seine Arme. Nicht zum ersten Mal, aber nach so langer Zeit fühlte es sich nicht mehr so selbstverständlich wie früher an. Er holte tief Luft und presste Daniel fest an sich, drückte ihn und ließ ihn fühlen, dass er ein fester Körper war, der gegen einen anderen soliden Körper gedrückt würde. Vorbei die substanzlosen Zeiten.

Einen Moment war Daniel überrascht, dass Jack ihn so gut verstanden hatte, dann ließ er sich in die Umarmung fallen. Bemühte sich einzuprägen, wie wohltuend sich Jacks Hände auf seinen Schulterblättern und in seinem Rücken anfühlten, versuchte tief in seinem Gedächtnis zu verankern, wie sich Jacks Muskeln unter seinen Händen anfühlten. Es war ergreifend und er kämpfte um seine Fassung. 

Die letzten Wochen im SGC waren sehr dienstlich gewesen. Jeder hatte Daniel mit einer gewissen Scheu behandelt, hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht hundertprozentig sicher gefühlt, hatte Abstand gewahrt. Schon nach wenigen Tagen war Daniel schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass er viel größere Eingliederungsschwierigkeiten haben würde, als nur Streitereien mit den Behörden, da er jetzt doch wieder einen Pass, einen Führerschein und eine Sozialversicherungsnummer brauchte. 

Dieses eine Jahr war auch an seinen Freunden nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwölf Monaten, mussten sie ihre Gefühle für ihn neu ordnen. So, wie sie Wochen und Monate gebraucht hatten, um zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr da war, würden sie jetzt auch Zeit brauchen, sich an seine Rückkehr zu gewöhnen. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihn das so schmerzte. Umso mehr genoss er diese wortlose Verständigung, die Jack gefunden hatte. 

Auch Jack war erleichtert. Wie ein weiteres Puzzle-Steinchen, fügte es sich in das Bild, das er von Daniel hatte. Das war mehr als nur der brillante Archäologe, der für das SGC arbeitete. Da war auch der Freund, zu dem er eine Beziehung aufgebaut hatte, die bis in den persönlichen Bereich hineinreichte. Er hatte ihn mehr vermisst, als er das vor einem Jahr für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber bekanntlich ließ einen ja oft erst die Abwesenheit erkennen, wie viel einem etwas bedeutete, was man nicht mehr hatte. Auf Daniel traf das zu. Erst das letzte Jahr hatte Jack deutlich gemacht, welch einen zentralen Punkt Daniel im Team – und in seinen Gedanken – eingenommen hatte. 

Und so war keiner der beiden wirklich erstaunt, als Jack ein wenig den Kopf drehte, um Daniel in der Umarmung anschauen zu können. Blaue Augen trafen auf braune, versuchten sich einen Moment in wortloser Konversation, die auch glückte. Daniels Züge wurden weicher und aus Jacks Augen verschwand der gehetzte Ausdruck. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zog Daniels Mundwinkel nach oben und wurde mit einem Grinsen von Jack beantwortet. Für einen Moment gab es nur diesen Blick, der alles wieder aufbaute, was die Zeit eingerissen hatte, der alle gekappten Bande wieder herstellte. 

Und keiner der beiden war wirklich geschockt, als Daniels Lippen die Andeutung eines Kusses auf Jacks Wange hauchten. In diesem Moment konnte das als ein bloßer Ausdruck von Freundschaft durchgehen. Mehr zwar, als in den meisten Freundschaften üblich war, aber nicht mehr, als ihre besondere Beziehung verkraften konnte.   
Der Weg war in beide Richtungen offen. 

Als Daniel seinen Kopf wieder anhob und ein paar Zentimeter auf Distanz ging, beugte Jack sich vor und presste seinen Lippen auf Daniels Mund. Nur gut, dass es wortlose Verständigung gab. Er hoffte, dass Daniel in der Entzifferung dieser Sprache genauso begabt war, wie in all den anderen, die er beherrschte, denn Jack hätte wirklich nicht in Worte fassen wollen, was ihm gerade im Kopf herum ging. Nur, dass er Daniel nicht einfach wieder so gehen lassen wollte. Dass er sich mit einem Mal sicher war, dass es an der Zeit war, einen neuen Abschnitt einzuleiten. Cassie hatte es vorgemacht, hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass sie dabei war, einen eigenen Weg zu finden, und dieses Bedürfnis hatte Jack plötzlich auch. 

Diese war keine Augenblicksentscheidung, sondern seit langer Zeit vorbereitet, gereift in dem Jahr von Daniels Abwesenheit, das ihm deutlich gemacht hatte, wie viel in seinem Leben fehlte, wenn Daniel fehlte. Er war alt genug – nein, „alt“ war ja ein ganz grässliches Wort im Zusammenhang mit seiner Person! – Er war abgeklärt genug, dass er jetzt endlich wusste, dass Arbeit und Air Force nicht das einzige im Leben waren. Was Sara ihm immer ohne durchschlagenden Erfolg versucht hatte klarzumachen – das letzte Jahr hatte es ihn auf die harte Tour gelehrt. 

Er konnte diesen besonderen Moment, den Daniel geschaffen hatte, nicht ungenützt vorüberstreichen lassen und zog Daniel noch ein wenig enger an sich heran. 

Daniel zögerte keine Sekunde. Ihm war klar, dass Jack ihm das, was der Kuss besagte, nicht in Worten sagen konnte. Und es war auch gar nicht nötig. Es gab Dinge, die waren sogar noch aufregender als Worte, und Jacks Zunge, die jetzt langsam seinen Mund erforschte, Jacks Geschmack, Jacks winziges Stöhnen, als er seine Finger in Jacks Haare gleiten ließ, gehörten mit Sicherheit dazu. 

Jacks Hand glitt seinen Arm hinauf und legte sich warm auf seine Wange. Hauchzart, bis die Finger anfingen, seine Gesichtszüge nachzufahren. Daniel kämpfte heftig gegen den Impuls an, sich schamlos gegen Jack zu reiben. Sie würden es langsam angehen lassen. Jeden Moment genießen … 

Ein störendes Geräusch schreckte ihn auf.   
Es klingelte zwei Mal kurz hintereinander.   
Eine kurze Pause.   
Und noch einmal mit Ausdauer.   
Wer auch immer da vor der Tür stand, würde nicht einfach wieder gehen. 

„Super schlechtes Timing“, grollte Jack, löste sich von Daniel, brüllte durch die Küche sicherheitshalber schon mal: „Ich komme ja!“, während er auf die Eingangstür zuhielt. Grummelnd fügte er noch hinzu: „Ohne F-14 kann ich kaum fliegen…“ 

Er riss schwungvoll die Tür auf. „Carter. Cassie. Hi.“   
„Sir, wir wollten nur sagen, dass wir meinen Wagen jetzt abholen. Nicht, dass Sie sich wundern, wenn er dann weg ist.“   
Da Jack heute noch nicht vor die Tür geschaut hatte, war Carters Wagen nicht ganz vorrangig in seinen Gedanken und daher antwortete er auch nur halbherzig: „Schön. Äh … wollt ihr noch reinkommen?“   
„Oh, nein danke.“ Cassie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das sieht mir noch nach zuviel Arbeit aus“, lachte sie und zeigte in den unordentlichen Wohnbereich runter.   
„Außerdem wartet Janet im Wagen“, fügte Sam noch hinzu. 

Daniel war inzwischen ebenfalls an der Tür angekommen. Da sein Auto in der Einfahrt stand, konnten sich die Frauen denken, dass er da war, da hätte es unhöflich ausgesehen, wenn er nicht kurz „Hallo“ gesagt hätte.   
„Hi, Daniel“, grüßte Sam ihn. „Hat es jetzt dich mit dem Aufräumen erwischt?“   
„Sieht so aus. Ich hatte nur eben“, seine Finger setzten `nur eben´ in Anführungszeichen, „mein Handy holen wollen …“, mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Jack beendete er den Satz nicht.   
„Sam, lass uns bloß verschwinden!“, rief Cassie lachend und zog sie am Ärmel.   
„Also, wie ihr seht, Daniel, Sir, ich muss leider gehen.“ Mit einem fröhlichen Winken, stapfte Sam zu ihrem Auto. Cassie setzte sogar noch einen drauf und rief übermütig: „Viel Spaß!“ 

Jack schloss langsam die Tür hinter den beiden Frauen. Er drehte sich zu Daniel, der ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick anschaute. „So, machen wir jetzt da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben?“ 

„Wollen wir nicht erst kurz aufräumen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel zweifelnd. Man hörte ihm aber deutlich an, dass er hier nur eine Konvention, nicht aber seinen Wunsch äußerte. 

„Unsinn“, stellte Jack voller Überzeugung fest, legte seine Hand in Daniels Halsbeuge und fuhr mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise, die, sehr zu seiner Freude, Daniel schneller atmen ließen. „Unordnung ist das halbe Leben.“ 

Und die andere Hälfte, die würden sie jetzt miteinander ausmachen.

\----------------------ENDE----------------------

©Antares, September 2007 


End file.
